Try to Fix You
by Spidersense
Summary: BBRae ! A oneshot to follow the events of Things Change. Terra's memory has done something to BB's heart, and only his team soulmate can fix him. ROMANCE


Try to Fix You

_(A/N: Haven't done this in awhile, but this story is mostly the BBRae ending of Things Change i think we all need. I don't own Teen Titans, but I'm just a huge fan! So pleez be easy on me, it's entirely romance...a oneshot!)_

The titans had just returned home from the battle with that "White Thing" It turned out to be an malfunctioning android that just so happened to land on Earth in that city. Anyways, the Titans were exhausted, especially BB- he practically took down the thing himself.

"Good work out there today Beast Boy" said Robin "I'm glad you finally joined us. Couldn't have done it without you." Raven whispered to Robin "_Great, you just opened a big can of gloating..."_ Beast Boy, without turning around said sternly "I'm a Titan. That's my job."

The other were wide-eyed with shock. Cyborg went to him and said "Man are you alright? Did you get hit with chemicals again? Are we gonna see the beast again?" Beast Boy turned around and with an extremely serious face, said "No. I just got things in perspective." Raven was more shocked than the rest. She sensed a strange emotion surging from Beast Boy. "I'll be in my room." He said. As he left, Starfire said, "What did we do to break Beast Boy?"

Raven walked upt to Beast Boy's floor. she really wanted to talk to him, see what was up, and maybe find out more about this new emotion. As she approached the room she saw that the door was open, and that Beast Boy was sorting through a shoe box. He was merely staring at the objects. A dirty casette player, dirty shoes, many photos, a clean heart shaped box- 'THOSE ARE ALL TERRA'S THINGS!' thought Raven, mouth opened wide.Raven and the others had totally forgotten about her apparent appearance.

"Can you come here for a sec Rae?" BB asked aloud without looking at her. Surprised she said, "How did you-...I'm sorry but-" BB put his finger on her mouth to get her to stop and put a buttefly hairclip in Raven's hair. He stared at her for a few sseconds, as if in a trance. She saw him all the while, trying to get a read on hisemotions.

The Beast Boy abruptly threw the clip back in the box. "That was Terra's clip. Her **thing. **But you, you've got your own thing. You're already beautiful. You don't need make-up or hairclips. Hmm, Terra didn't either, did she..."

Raven said "You never told us what happened with Terra, how is she?" "That wasn't her." BB said quickly. "Terra's gone. And I've moved on. Beast Boy held the box close to him. and then he quickly flung it out the window. "**WAIT!"** Raven quickly held the box with her powers and brought it back up to the room. "Why'd you do that? There are your memories the only thing that's holding you to her, since she's defintely gone, I mean look at these photos, you two look so happy and-"

**"Stop it!" **yelled Beast Boy grabbing the photos and holding them. It was just then that it hit Raven. Exactly what she was sensing in Beast Boy- denial. Raven stared into his eyes and said "You have to let it out. Stop th denial Beast Boy it's not helping anyone-" "**I'M NOT IN DENIAL!**" He yeleld with the tears streaming already. Raven held him and said "Shhh it's okay. You don't need to hold it in. Please let it out."

BB sobbed saying, "**NO! She's gone! The only one I ever loved left me again! It was never Terra! That wasn't her. Terra...sniff**

...the only one who truly loved me back." Beast Boy was now calm, with the tears streaming. "No Garfield, you never have to be alone, ever. i know that someone loves you way more than Terra ever did."Gar shook his head and pulled imself from her and stared out the window. "That's not true. I'm sutck with no one to love again."

Raven told herself _'No I can't. God...I want to so badly. but the results could be catastrophic. I just wish I could...'_ "No I know someone love you!"Gar got angry now and said "**OH REALLY! THEN WHO?"** Then Raven did the riskiest and most joyful thing she had ever done in her sorrowful life- she said, "I do."

Raven looked down, and Beast Boy looked shocked. Raven put up her hood and said, "You were there for me, when I fought my emotions, when Malchior tore me to pieces. You held me after we saved the world from my father. And most of all, you always made my day brighter, despite the darkness. Your jokes, you're persistence in including me in everything. You fixed me, and I just tried to fix you." She said all this while not looking at hm, but merely sinking away into the shadow in the floor.

But Gar quickly pulled her up and kissed her quickly. "If I do this, you won't turn to stone, will you?" Raven smiled and said, "You won't turn into a dragon?" Gar said, "Just a Kamodo. But other than that-" He wiped away her tears and said "No."

Raven sensed Gar's emotions come back.The humor, the happy... and the love.Later on, as Raven walked away to her room, Gar smiled and called out, "Hey Rae!" She turned aroundto hear his reply.

"**Thanks for fixing me." **


End file.
